Hyper Dangan Ronpa 3: Aftermath of Despair
by Sadaki Higansha
Summary: Shijima Akasa é um dos alunos selecionados pela Academia Hope's Peak, que reúne os alunos mais talentosos do Japão e do mundo, sob o título de Super Inventor de Nível Colegial. No entanto, desde quando consegue se lembrar, esteve preso num tipo de loop temporal criado por uma simulação, e assim que teve a chance de sair, se viu preso num jogo de matança mútua.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Bom dia, Shijima!"

A vozinha eletrônica infiltrou o cérebro dele lentamente, lembrando-o da responsabilidade. Outro dia estava nascendo. O calor do sol, entrando pelas persianas e incidindo em suas costas, estava se tornando desconfortável a cada segundo, embora fosse familiar.

"Bom dia, Shijima!"

Ora essa. Já era hora de acordar. No entanto, Shijima não queria abrir seus olhos. Não só não abria apenas por falta de vontade, mas também porque não conseguia. Continuar na cama parecia ser a escolha de uma vida. Nada de mal aconteceria se ele permanecesse ali. Porém, ele já havia tentado.

"Bom dia, Shiji-"

Chutou o ar a esmo, e conseguiu derrubar o rádio-relógio do criado-mudo. Ele pôde ouvir um baque surdo, e com isso concluiu que mesmo assim, o objeto ainda não havia quebrado. Além disso, o esforço que gastou no chute já o havia acordado por completo. Derrota.

O aparelho, virado de cabeça para baixo no chão, continuava a gritar o nome de Shijima. Mesmo com a visão ainda turva e remelada, o garoto ainda pôde observar a telinha de LED que piscava constantemente o texto "Bom dia, Shijima", junto com uma carinha feliz. Ele se questionou porque construiu isso.

Sentado na beirada da cama, ele respirou fundo, e se empurrou para seus dois pés. Dali, cutucou o objeto com o pé, desativando o alarme, e foi se arrastando até o banheiro, encarando o espelho. Lavou o rosto. Embora ele se lembrasse de não ter conseguido dormir o bastante ultimamente, nada havia mudado. Sem olheiras, sem marcas de cansaço. Depois de um lento asseio, escovou os dentes, vestiu sua camisa e calça jeans cargo surradas, suas roupas favoritas, e prosseguiu para a cozinha no mesmo passo vagaroso.

O mesmo cheiro de panquecas que vinha de lá todos os dias já estava insuportável, sem contar Bob Marley tocando baixinho no rádio. No entanto, ele não poderia reclamar. A irritação que Shijima sentia diariamente jamais justificaria ver seu pai decepcionado por causa disso. Ao entrar, lá estava ele, fazendo alegremente as panquecas e cantarolando do jeito que sabia a música em inglês. Shijima puxou uma das cadeiras e se sentou à mesa, puxando uma caneca e a garrafa de café para perto de si.

\- Ora, vejam só. - chamou Mako, se virando para o garoto com seu típico sorriso meio torto, segurando uma espátula na mão. - Se não é o Super Inventor de Nível Colegial. Que honra recebê-lo na...

\- ...Cozinha da família Akasa - completou Shijima, despejando o café na caneca. - Bom dia, pai.

\- Ué - o homem se espantou. - Como sabia o que eu ia dizer?

\- Sei lá. - respondeu de forma robótica, do mesmo jeito que enchia a caneca. - Intuição.

\- Shijima. - Mako tomou a garrafa das mãos do garoto, subitamente despertando-o. A caneca estava quase a transbordar, e ele não havia se dado conta. - Seu café.

\- Ah - ele piscou algumas vezes, meio desnorteado, e levou a mão ao café. - Valeu, pai.

Mako desligou o fogão, serviu as panquecas para o filho, e se virou de novo para ele, inclinando-se e apoiando seus grossos braços sobre o encosto da cadeira. Shijima estava comendo novamente de forma calculada e lenta, como se estivesse em modo automático, sem ao menos prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, até notar que estava sendo encarado pelo pai, e então olhou para ele. Sua testa estava preocupadamente franzida, e as densas sobrancelhas carmesim, arqueadas. Ficaram se entreolhando por alguns segundos, calados, com os únicos barulhos distinguíveis sendo a voz de Bob Marley e a mastigação de Shijima.

\- Que foi - o garoto quebrou o silêncio.

\- Está tudo bem, Shijima? - interrogou Mako, num tom terno.

\- Tá sim - respondeu, seco. - Por quê?

\- É seu primeiro dia de aula na Academia Hope's Peak. - explicou o homem. - Você estava tão animado, tão vivo e ansioso pra esse dia ontem que se jogou na cama quatro horas antes do que de costume para poder acordar disposto.

Isso despertou um sorrisinho em Shijima, e ele desviou o olhar. Mako havia definitivamente notado uma mudança de comportamento nele, e estava demonstrando se preocupar. Além disso, Shijima ter ido dormir cedo não era o que havia acontecido de fato na noite anterior, mas ele não saberia explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

\- Não dormiu direito de ansiedade? - perguntou novamente o homem, mais uma vez sorrindo torto. - Nesse caso, eu posso até entender. Só não quero que tenha um dia ruim hoje.

Shijima não disse nada. Apenas tomou mais um gole de café e fitou um ponto fixo na mesa, pensando numa desculpa para seu aparente cansaço.

\- Olha só. - Mako levantou o rosto dele pelo queixo, e o fez olhá-lo nos olhos outra vez. - Se por acaso ocorreu algo que precise contar a alguém, ou... Simplesmente desabafar, eu não sei. Se algo der errado, Shijima, eu estou aqui. - consolou ele lentamente, com sua voz grave.

O rosto do garoto se iluminou gradualmente, e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Em retorno, o pai reabriu seu sorriso brincalhão e deu um beijo em sua testa, ao qual Shijima reagiu com um risinho. Ao alcance de suas mãos, pegou o boné dele, pendurado numa cadeira próxima, e o encaixou na cabeça do garoto, com a aba virada pra frente. Shijima logo virou o boné ao contrário, como de costume, fazendo sua espetada juba encarnada sair pela abertura de trás. Com aparente novo vigor, Shijima voltou a tomar seu café, e Mako se pôs a observá-lo de novo.

\- Sua mãe teria orgulho de você pra caramba, sabia? - disse ele. O garoto levantou os olhos para o pai novamente, meio desconcertado, e então focou o relógio atrás dele. Notando para onde o filho olhava, Mako se virou, e após checar o horário, largou a cadeira, desligou o rádio e pôs as mãos na cintura, suspirando pesadamente.

\- Já vou indo, pai - Shijima se levantou, tendo terminado o café, e pôs a cadeira de volta no lugar. - Te amo, tá bem? - se aproximou do homem, e se pôs nas pontas dos pés para beijar carinhosamente sua bochecha, já que Mako era enorme, e ele, um "deficiente vertical".

\- Vai sair pelos fundos? - perguntou Mako, vendo o filho ir direção pela porta da cozinha em direção ao quintal, onde ficava a pequena oficina de Shijima.

\- Pra dar sorte! - Shijima levantou um sinal positivo pro pai, e então se pôs a sair. - Até mais tarde.

\- Seus amuletos de sorte são estranhos. - respondeu. - Até mais, filhão.

Fechando a porta, Shijima acelerou para a mini-oficina, onde seu colete de ferramentas estava guardado. Após vesti-lo, deu um jeito de saltar sobre o muro, e seguiu pela rua de trás na direção da Academia Hope's Peak. Não havia ninguém nas ruas, e nenhum sinal de vida nas casas e lojas ao redor, naturalmente. Ele estava sozinho por todo o percurso. Nisto, nada havia mudado. De um dos bolsos do colete, Shijima puxou um saquinho com pedaços de carne, e quase que premonitoriamente, jogou um pedaço à frente de um arbusto ao lado da calçada. No mesmo instante, de lá de dentro saiu um gatinho amarelo, desconfiado e aparentemente atordoado, que agarrou o salgadinho e ficou observando Shijima passar. De fato, o gato estava destinado a passar ali, e Shijima sabia disso. Porém, ele não sabia como.

Por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer, aquilo não era mais uma estranha rotina. O fato é que Shijima Akasa estava preso em um tipo de laço temporal. Desde quando se lembra, esteve sempre acordando para o mesmo dia, encontrando as mesmas coisas e pessoas, onde que quer que fosse, como se estivessem sido programadas para estar ali em determinado momento. Não importava quando ele iria dormir, ou mesmo se resolvesse passar a noite acordado - no momento em que ele pregasse os olhos, todos os acontecimentos até ali resetariam, ele acordaria em sua cama novamente no seu primeiro dia de aula e teria de lidar com isso indefinidamente. Entretanto, a única coisa que se mantinha eram suas memórias, nas quais ele guardava todos os incontáveis dias exatamente iguais que viveu e dos quais já perdeu a conta.

Houvesse permanecido com a mesma atitude de quando havia acordado, Shijima não se incomodaria com a situação e não teria se importado com suas ações ou palavras. Elas seriam descartadas no dia seguinte, e reiniciadas, esquecidas, como se nunca tivessem acontecido. No entanto, a preocupação de Mako com ele o havia tocado. Indiscutivelmente, havia algo errado, e Mako queria legitimamente ajudar seu filho, mas preso indefinidamente como toda e qualquer outra matéria viva naquele fenômeno, ele era apenas mais um objeto com o qual Shijima estava repetidamente fadado a interagir.

Após caminhar pelo enorme campus em forma de diamante da Academia Hope's Peak, Shijima se viu de frente com o imponente prédio principal. Vários alunos já entravam, sozinhos ou em grupos, provavelmente para não se atrasarem. Não que desse para notar a chegada deles ao campus - para Shijima, não haviam chegado - sempre estiveram ali. Adentrou os portões, e seguiu para dentro do salão, onde todos os alunos se reuniam na direção do ginásio.

Introdução básica ao campus, regras do colégio, grade de conteúdo. Um novo primeiro dia de aula. Shijima apenas seguia sua turma desatento, ficando atrás da massa de alunos levados pelo instrutor. Já sabia de cor cada palavra que ele dizia, cada sala em que iriam passar, cada piadinha infame que ele iria contar. Havia tudo se tornado desimportante, e ele usava aquele tempo apenas para dar atenção aos seus arredores, ou simplesmente ficava brincando com suas ferramentas. Já conhecia o prédio como a palma da mão. Ninguém realmente interagia com ele, e de acordo com suas tentativas prévias, cada um dos alunos e professores respondia às perguntas e às tentativas de interação de Shijima da mesma forma, como se suas reações e frases estivessem pré-prontas, e embora fosse muito tímido e introvertido, ele se utilizava dessa circunstância para "praticar sua comunicação". Permaneceu acompanhando a programação até chegar a hora do intervalo, e com isso, ele foi ao pátio, como de costume. Havia algo que queria observar.

Dentre todos os alunos e professores circulando freneticamente entre todos os prédios através do campus, um havia chamado a atenção especial de Shijima. Um rapaz alto, de óculos e visivelmente robusto, de cabelo espetado claro, usando um sobretudo azul-escuro e botas grossas de estilo militar atravessava diariamente do prédio principal para o complexo dos laboratórios. Não que para Shijima ele fosse de certa forma atraente - "que droga, Shijima", pensava consigo mesmo - mas dentre todos eles, este rapaz possuía uma particularidade. Sempre que Shijima estava em seu campo de visão, no meio da sua caminhada, o sujeito virava o rosto para ele e lhe lançava um olhar rápido e furtivo, para depois continuar a jornada até o prédio de Biologia. Diferentemente de todos os alunos, com seus mais variados talentos, que nem sequer percebiam a existência do garoto até que ele os chamasse a atenção, o rapaz do sobretudo notava que Shijima estava ali, e mais que isso; era como se o olhar dele fosse um sinal, um tipo de convite. Um chamado para ir ter com ele.

Não obstante, Shijima já havia tentado se aproximar dele e interagir. Porém a mesma força que se dedicava a manter Shijima preso nesse dia recorrente parecia ser a mesma que o impedia de chegar perto dele, já que toda vez que tentava, algum evento que não ocorreria num curso (diga-se de passagem) normal daquele dia simplesmente passava a acontecer do nada, fazendo com que o rapaz fosse embora sem que Shijima conseguisse estabelecer contato. O time de baseball inteiro casualmente surgia no caminho entre os dois. Ou então, as líderes de torcida, tornando-o inaudível. As galinhas do viveiro do jardim se soltavam pelo campus e coincidentemente começavam a atacar Shijima. O Super Físico de Nível Colegial acidentalmente derramava pela praça galões de um gel azul repelente que multiplica a força elástica de corpos que entram em contato com ele. Eram miríades de possibilidades diferentes de aproximação que havia tentado, e igualmente, os eventos diferentes que ocorriam para impedir que Shijima falasse com aquele homem.

Naquele dia, Shijima apenas se sentou num banco perto de um chafariz perto do prédio de Biologia, comendo seus pedacinhos de carne. Chegava a hora do cara do sobretudo se aproximar do prédio, ele estava aparentemente vazio. Não havia mais ninguém por ali. E lá vinha ele andando, ininterrupto pelos alunos que corriam ao redor, com as mãos enterradas no bolso. Shijima o fitava impaciente, embora não tivesse nenhum plano na cabeça. Foi se aproximando do prédio, e assim que chegou à entrada, ele bateu os pés no tapete e se virou para Shijima, lançando novamente seu olhar, e se manteve parado ali, na porta. Shijima demorou a processar o momento. Estaria o rapaz, desta vez, esperando ele se aproximar? Num surto de determinação, ele sem pensar saltou do banco onde estava e disparou na direção dele.

\- Ei! - gritou ele. O rapaz continuava a fitá-lo. Shijima já estava o alcançando. - Me espera!

Assim que Shijima já estava a uma distância razoável dele, o sujeito se virou novamente para dentro do prédio, e deu alguns curtos passos, e então, a porta se fechou bruscamente, deixando o garoto do lado de fora no momento em que ele iria cruzá-la. Pelo vidro, ele pôde ver o homem se distanciando para além das escadas, e um faxineiro, logo atrás da porta, trancando-a por dentro. Shijima se indignou.

\- Tio! Abre essa porta! - ele gritou para o velho, que nem ao menos reagiu. Indiferentemente, pegou uma plaquinha e a pendurou atrás do vidro, saindo despreocupado e deixando Shijima com a mensagem "Fechado para experimentos".

O garoto se encheu de fúria. Começou a chutar a porta e esmurrar o vidro, ineficientemente, gritando para o faxineiro a se distanciar, sem se incomodar com quem estava observando - ninguém estaria. Todos os alunos e funcionários presentes ali continuavam suas atividades como se Shijima não existisse. Ele batia à porta, batia, batia mais vezes, e chutava, e nada acontecia. Ninguém o notava. O rapaz do sobretudo tinha ido embora. Shijima falhou outra vez.

Eventualmente desistindo, Shijima novamente pensou no que o rapaz queria mostrar. Embora houvesse esperado por ele, não hesitou em simplesmente sair quando ele se aproximou. O faxineiro surgiu sem que ele se desse conta, trancou a porta para que ele não pudesse passar, e então Shijima novamente se tornou invisível para todos. A realidade daquele lugar, seja lá o que fosse, estava se tornando clara - enquanto as ações diretas de Shijima não afetavam em nada o ambiente ou as pessoas, elas indiretamente mudavam o curso de todo o resto. Tudo o que ele causasse permaneceria até o fim do dia. O rapaz do sobretudo obviamente sabia disso. E era isso que ele queria que Shijima soubesse.

Estava decidido. Aquele cara saberia o que estava acontecendo. Ele teria o poder de resolver a situação, e então, quem sabe, tirar Shijima daquele loop infernal. Tinha de falar com ele, e enquanto houvesse alguém naquele lugar, haveria quem tentasse impedir que isso acontecesse. Tiraria todos dali, não importava o que custasse. Não hesitante, correu de volta para casa imediatamente, ignorando o resto das aulas.

Ele tinha um plano em mente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

A única coisa que Shijima não pôde evitar esta manhã foi acordar na hora errada.

Seus preparativos foram inegavelmente apagados no dia anterior, e ele teria de acordar bem cedo se quisesse concretizar tudo o que tinha pensado sem ser prejudicado, isto é - pôr fogo na escola. Não conseguiu levantar numa hora ideal, mas fez o possível. Havia arrumado precariamente seus materiais numa mochila, se vestido exatamente da mesma forma, dado um beijo no rosto do pai enquanto este ainda dormia e corrido com pressa para a Hope's Peak. O sol nem havia ainda nascido, mas os raios que perfuravam as densas nuvens anunciando a sua chegada eram um indicativo de que ele não poderia perder muito tempo.

O barulho do tênis de Shijima contra a grama, da torrada sendo partida pelos seus dentes e os parafusos, porcas e outros pedacinhos de metal que carregava no bolso se chocando um contra o outro eram os únicos sons distinguíveis enquanto Shijima acelerava pelo campus. Não havia movimento em volta, naturalmente. Nem sequer os pássaros se podiam ouvir. Era praticamente um deserto. Isso amedrontou um pouco o garoto, que apressou ainda mais seu passo. Embora tivesse certeza de que ninguém interagiria com ele caso aparecesse de surpresa, sua maior preocupação era tomar um susto com alguém. Como tinha planejado, avançou para o prédio de Biologia. Não foi difícil abrir a porta.

Uma substância incendiária leve semelhante ao napalm? Confere. Bombas-relógio remotas de curta distância? Confere. Nenhum humano no prédio? Confere. Shijima não era um estrategista - apenas acreditava que sua gambiarra iria funcionar. Por precaução, colocou detonadores extras ativados por um sistema de finas cordas que iam até a porta do prédio. Definitivamente, nada poderia entrar. Ele repetiu o processo nos outros prédios ao redor da pracinha, apenas por precaução, e então resolveu olhar o relógio. Faltavam 5 minutos para a abertura do campus. Sucesso.

\- Boa, Shijima - ele se congratulou. - Sem surpresas dessas vez. - e abriu a porta cuidadosamente, saindo para o lado de fora. O sol já lançava seus primeiros brilhos ao redor, tingindo tudo num dourado suave. Shijima puxou um pequeno controle remoto de um dos bolsos do colete e ligou os detonadores, pronto para ativá-los assim que necessário.

Estava frio, e a camisa de Shijima não tinha mangas longas o suficiente, o que forçou o garoto a esfregar os próprios braços pra se esquentar. Três minutos. "Ah, mas isso não é de muita importância," pensou. "Isso tudo logo iria acabar. Frio não é uma prioridade." Foi andando devagar até a entrada do campus, apenas para não levantar suspeita, se é que o notariam. 1 minuto. O cara do sobretudo. Shijima iria forçá-lo a falar tudo. Iria forçá-lo a tirar ele dali. O garoto apertou com força o controle remoto, futilmente tentando descarregar seus sentimentos. Sete da manhã em ponto. Ao longe puderam se ouvir os sons dos portões se abrindo, sem ao menos se ver movimento humano para fazê-lo.

Pego desprevenido, Shijima olhou em volta. A cena mais esquisita estava ocorrendo. Alunos começaram a aparecer em volta dele. Pessoas, de carne e osso, simplesmente surgindo sobre o chão. Um ali perto de uma árvore. Outro sentado num banco acolá. Num ritmo lento, um a um foi surgindo, e começavam a exercer tarefas, como um humano normal faria, saindo de seus lugares e indo conversar uns com os outros. Não era semelhante a nada que Shijima havia imaginado previamente. Os alunos literalmente _se materializavam_ aqui. Ele assistia transtornado enquanto o campus se enchia de mais e mais pessoas a cada minuto, sem poder se mover.

"As pessoas aparecem onde estão programadas para aparecer sem que tenham entrado no campus," cogitou. "Isso quer dizer que, dentro dos prédios..."

Nesse momento, Shijima se virou para o conjunto de prédios científicos, e um pequeno clarão brilhou no prédio de Biologia. Bum. Uma pequena explosão. Alguns alunos se viraram para ver, atraídos pelo barulho. Então, um novo clarão, maior do que o anterior, encheu o ar. Ao mesmo tempo, todas as janelas do prédio explodiram violentamente, enquanto labaredas enormes se erguiam para frente e para o alto que nem medusas, lançando uma negra fumaça ao vento. O coração de Shijima pulou um batimento. Não estava saindo como o esperado. Eis que uma voz grave e chiada, como se viesse de caixas de som no céu, ecoou de todas as direções.

"Evento inesperado detectado. Buscando software tutor."

O garoto disparou para os prédios, esperando poder impedir as outras explosões. Ouviam-se gritos vindo dali. Isso definitivamente não estava saindo como o esperado. Ao se aproximar da área, Shijima já podia ver vários alunos feridos e caídos no chão pelos objetos atirados de cima do prédio e pelos pedaços de vidro lançados da janela. Alguns estavam fatalmente atingidos, com enormes estilhaços atravessando suas cabeças e órgãos vitais. Outros, no entanto, não sabiam como reagir. Corriam para todas as direções, gritando, ou apenas ficavam parados, mas nenhum se prestava a socorrer quem havia caído. Shijima não havia planejado isso, muito menos conseguia processar aquilo tudo tão rápido. Sentiu suas entranhas congelarem.

"Tutor não encontrado. Buscando aluno representante," soou. Ele não sabia de onde essa voz estava vindo, mas não importava agora. Shijima continuou a correr na direção do prédio vizinho. Haveria tempo para ele desativar as outras bombas se chegasse perto o bastante? No entanto, um vulto preto apareceu no campo de visão de Shijima. Vindo do prédio principal, lá estava ele - o cara do sobretudo escuro. Ele também havia saído antes da hora. Com certeza, a explosão o havia atraído.

Shijima, o inventor, nunca achou que presenciaria um assassinato. Muito menos, aqui, que causaria um, com seus próprios talentos. Ou vários, a julgar pelos agora cadáveres sobre o chão. "Se algo der errado, Shijima, eu estou aqui", ouviu. A voz de seu pai havia saltado à sua consciência. Shijima foi levado a matar. Isso não era certo. Estava tremendo novamente. Ele olhou de novo para o rapaz de sobretudo se aproximando. Era a oportunidade de ouro. "Vai acabar," Shijima pensou. "Eu não ligo. Isso tudo vai acabar".

\- Você! - quando se deu conta, estava gritando. Quase que possesso, Shijima se sentiu disparar que nem uma bala na direção do de sobretudo. Estava correndo numa velocidade descomunal, focando-o como se não houvesse mais nada em volta. Realmente, nada mais era importante - Shijima iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. O rapaz, aparentemente, havia notado que Shijima vinha em sua direção, e parou no meio do caminho. O garoto continuou a avançar, como um touro na direção da bandeira vermelha. Estava perdendo o senso.

"Software tutor desconectado. Situação de emergência detectada. Remediando."

No exato momento em que o anúncio parou, Shijima sentiu seu corpo flutuar. De repente não ouvia mais nada, e então sentiu ter sido lançado contra o chão. Um segundo prédio havia explodido logo atrás dele. Sua visão chacoalhou, e enquanto ele levantava a cabeça, pôde identificar novamente o vulto do sobretudo parado à sua frente, como que congelado, olhando fixo para o horizonte. Com seus sentidos a falhar, o garoto se esforçou para se pôr de pé, apenas por pura fúria. Em meio aos gritos dos alunos a correr ao redor do prédio, Shijima agarrou o punho do rapaz de sobretudo, que com um olhar triste por trás de seus óculos, encarou ele uma última vez.

\- Te peguei. - Shijima rosnou.

"Integridade do programa de recuperação individual comprometida. Desligamento forçado em 5, 4..."

Como que em pixels luminosos em 3D, não só o corpo do homem, mas tudo ao redor de Shijima começou a se desfazer, se espalhando em diversas direções, como cerejeiras a florir. Shijima, que ainda segurava fortemente o braço do homem do sobretudo, começou a ser levantado do chão, numa flutuação fantasmagórica. Ele havia conseguido. Talvez. O corpo do sujeito se desintegrou por completo, e Shijima se via num espaço totalmente branco, vazio, sendo levado pra cima cada vez mais rápido enquanto era forçado a olhar para o alto.

"3, 2, 1."

* * *

\- Ow! - Shijima sentiu sua cabeça bater. Após uma inércia medonha, tinha sido lançado pra frente, para ter sua testa confrontada pelo que parecia ser uma camada de vidro esverdeada. Sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse rachando. Lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos olhos do garoto, que tentou segurar a dor do impacto.

Ele levantou a cabeça levemente outra vez, e viu que estava deitado numa cama que parecia ter o formato do corpo dele. Era viscosa, como um gel. Um barulho de exaustão de ar pôde se ouvir, e o vidro foi se levantando devagar, revelando apenas escuridão em volta de si, e então ele se sentou. Notou também que estava tonto, e sua respiração ainda estava pesada, além de que estava sem roupa. Em meio ao brilho que a cama emitia no meio da sala, ele apenas via uma porta de armário com seu sobrenome escrito, e logo ao lado, uma porta, dando para o que parecia ser um largo corredor iluminado. Imaginou que suas roupas estavam ali, e após olhar em volta, se levantou devagar da cama, tentando não pisar nos enormes cabos que se cruzavam sobre o chão.

Tenso, andando nas pontas do pés, foi andando na direção do armário. A sala era quase que completamente um breu, mas parecia enorme, devido ao fluxo de ar. Telas de computadores e terminais estavam espalhados por ela, além de inúmeros cabos, pendurados por todo o lugar. Havia um pilar central, ao qual estavam conectadas uma série de camas - não, câmaras de preservação, corrigiu - iguais à de que Shijima saiu, mas aparentemente desligadas. Em quase todos os aparelhos espalhados pela sala, um tipo de logomarca em que estava escrita "Futuro" estava estampada.

As únicas fontes de luz eram o corredor e a cama onde Shijima estava - isso até abrir seu armário, iluminado por dentro por uma lâmpada incandescente mixuruca, onde encontrou mudas limpas de suas roupas, e então se aliviou. Começou a se vestir, com um frio na espinha, imaginando constantemente onde estava e de onde tinha saído. O momento da ira ainda girava dentro de sua cabeça, impedindo-o de ligar os fatos. Precisava investigar. Aquilo era algum tipo de simulação? Shijima havia realmente matado alguém?

\- Bela bunda - uma voz ecoou detrás do grosso pilar. - Bom dia.

\- Gah! - Shijima deu um grito esganiçado, enquanto tentava se cobrir com suas peças de roupa. Ao perceber a silhueta da pessoa que se aproximava, rapidamente vestiu o resto das roupas, e se pôs em posição de defesa.

\- Fica calmo. - parou a poucos metros de Shijima, se deixando revelar à luz do corredor. Era uma garota de pele parda, um longo cabelo ondulado, usando tênis de corrida, uma saia curta com uma calça legging até antes dos tornozelos e uma blusa esportiva acompanhada por um top pendendo de um dos ombros, como se tivesse pronta para ir à academia. Os olhos tinham um ar ameaçador, que combinavam com a voz prepotente, combinada com a mão na cintura saliente. - Você é o Akasa, né?

\- C-Como sabe? - gaguejou o garoto, vestindo seu colete de ferramentas.

Ela respondeu apenas com um olhar, que fitava o armário. Haviam vários outros, porém com nomes diferentes escritos.

\- ...Entendi. Mas e você? - Shijima punha seu boné. - Quem é você, e além disso... Que lugar é este?

\- Devagar. - ela fez um "T" com as duas mãos, e as pôs na cintura. - Akira Idaten. Super Velocista de Nível Colegial.

Ela lhe parecia muito adulta, embora ainda fosse uma garota. Era que nem um misto dos dois. De repente era como se ela inspirasse uma brisa ao redor dela, uma sensação de liberdade própria. Ou talvez fosse só a refrigeração da sala.

\- Uh... - Shijima recomeçou. - Aqui é a Hope's Peak? A Academia? - teorizou.

\- Não. Sim. Eu não sei. - Idaten balançou a cabeça.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? O que era aquilo? Precisa me explicar! - apontou para as câmaras, ficando visivelmente eufórico.

\- Chega - ela cruzou os braços. - Perguntas demais. Anda. - ela se virou para o corredor, e começou a se distanciar. Para não se perder, Shijima apressou o passo, e se pôs atrás dela. Tentou imaginar que ela lhe levaria às respostas, e então se acalmou.

O corredor, que parecia completamente metálico e fechado, soava sob os passos dos dois. Ele se dobrava e redobrava várias vezes, e Shijima pôde contar inúmeras portas - algumas seladas com placas de metal - no caminho. O logotipo "Futuro" se repetia constantemente nas paredes, e tudo ao redor parecia ser de alto nível tecnológico, porém, com uma leve camada de poeira e ocasionais teias de aranha. Placas enferrujadas eram visíveis aqui e ali, com os mais diversos avisos, e fios soltos também. Isso não era o ambiente pacificador perfeito para Shijima, não só pela confusão recente, mas pela curiosidade súbita de explorar. Também havia o rebolado avantajado de Idaten à frente dele, o que o distraía de certa forma.

Em dado momento, tomando a oportunidade, ele estendeu a mão para a frente, apontando para ela com diversos gestos e observando-a através de suas mãos enquanto andavam.

\- O que posso te dizer é que temos que... - Idaten olhou para trás brevemente, e então notou os gestos esquisitos de Shijima, parando de andar. - O que está fazendo?

\- Sua altura - ele falou, meio nervoso. - Estava tentando calcular. Foi mal. - ainda não havia abaixado as mãos.

Ela suspirou, mudando sua expressão de leve choque para uma de desapontamento.

\- Tudo bem. Tenho 178 centímetros de altura. - sanou a dúvida.

\- O quê? - Shijima questionou, contrariado, e tentou refazer o cálculo. - Mas...

\- Cento e setenta e oito - ela repetiu pausadamente.

O garoto, confuso, franziu a testa enquanto analisava Idaten com o olhar, e olhava em volta repetidamente, buscando corrigir os fatos que influenciavam na conta - a distância entre eles, o ângulo de visão, a sua altura. O cálculo que tinha feito não tinha como dar errado, mas o resultado não batia com a informação que ela fornecia. Estaria ela mentindo? No entanto, ele se permitiu questionar os fatores, até que uma ideia que lhe pareceu esdrúxula no momento finalmente saltou à língua.

\- Eu... Eu tô mais alto? - Shijima balbuciou, hesitante em dizer isso. Idaten lhe levantou uma sobrancelha.

Shijima realmente não ligava muito para sua altura, mas muitas vezes era motivo de chacota por ser sempre pequenino, e sempre lhe sobrava a esperança de, no fim de sua adolescência, se tornar um homem alto e forte que nem o pai. Frenético outra vez, ele correu para uma das paredes e instintivamente puxou uma trena de seu colete. Prendeu a ponta num dos pés, e a puxou para cima até o topo do seu boné. Um metro e 63 centímetros. Shijima havia crescido em oito. Por um instante, o olhar dele parecia estarrecido enquanto guardava a trena no bolso, mas não demorou muitos segundos até ele parecer vivo de novo.

\- Isso! - sussurrou, socando o ar. - Eu... Eu tô mais alto... Eu me sinto mais alto! - falava consigo mesmo, olhando para Idaten. Aquele novo fato aparentemente o havia feito esquecer temporariamente do seu redor.

\- Já pode parar com a macaquice se quiser - ela enrolou uma das mechas do seu cabelo nos dedos. - Estão esperando pela gente.

\- ...Tá bem. Vamos. - Shijima parou imediatamente, e voltou a seguir Idaten enquanto ela andava, até que lhe ocorreu outro pensamento. - Como... eu estou mais alto? - perguntou a si mesmo. Se situou.

\- Olha, você é pequeno e fofinho e tudo mais, mas - consolou Idaten. - ...Se puder calar a boca, eu agradeço bastante.

Shijima se sentiu levemente ofendido, mas consentiu e se manteve quieto. Finalmente, após subirem uma escada, chegaram a uma larga porta arredondada.

\- Você vai sair por aqui, por esta porta. - ela o instruiu. - Sozinho, é claro. Não devem me ver com você.

\- Mas... Quem não deve nos ver... Idaten! - Shijima pediu, indignado.

Antes que ele pudesse levantar a voz, Idaten pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dele, e então, com um salto habilidoso, desceu todos os degraus da escada de uma vez, saiu acelerando pelo corredor como um guepardo, porém graciosa como uma gazela, até entrar por uma porta e sumir.

Shijima fechou os punhos com força. Embora aparentemente havia saído daquele loop terrível, parecia ter sido jogado numa situação ainda mais frustrante. Estava ansioso por respostas. No entanto, tentou manter as esperanças em alta. Respirou fundo. "Finalmente saí de lá. Idaten é amiga. Ela está apenas tentando me ajudar", pensava. A porta fez um barulho medonho - Shijima logo presumiu que estava quebrada - e foi se abrindo lentamente, com um rangido de fazer a espinha tremer. Pouco a pouco, a sala logo após a porta foi se revelando, e assim que pôde, o garoto lentamente foi adentrando o recinto.

De início, Shijima não conseguiu identificar aquele lugar por completo. Era enorme, de fato, e o piso lembrava muito bem um ginásio. No entanto, tanto quanto tudo o que tinha visto até ali, o lugar tinha um ar de laboratório pós-apocalíptico. Pouco a pouco, quanto mais ele olhava, mais saído de uma tragédia o lugar parecia. Havia máquinas quebradas e largadas por todos os lados. Mais e mais fios pendendo do teto, fazendo aquilo parecer uma selva de cabos. Os fracos holofotes e lâmpadas tornavam as partículas de poeira ridiculamente visíveis. Seja o que fosse aquele lugar, havia saído de atividade há muito tempo.

Era de se esperar que ele demorasse a notar o que deveria ter visto logo de cara - 3, 6, 9, 12, 13 pessoas - paradas no meio do estranho ginásio, algumas inclusive olhando na direção dele. Ele estremeceu por conta da súbita atenção, e parou onde estava. Só então Shijima se deu conta: seriam outros alunos? Talvez porque não reconhecesse mais nenhum deles do dia em que esteve preso - "não, eu nunca os vi," ele se corrigiu, mas havia um deles de aparência peculiar. Ele já tinha o visto. Um dos únicos a não olhar na direção de Shijima naquele momento. Shijima sentiu sua respiração pesar.

Atrás de todos os outros alunos, próximo à uma das paredes, lá estava ele, com as mãos atrás das costas. Outra vez, o rapaz do sobretudo.

* * *

 **16 alunos restantes**

 **Shijima Akasa (** **朱咲 黙** **)** \- _Super Inventor de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の発明)

 **Akira Idaten (** **韋駄天 光** **)** \- _Super Velocista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の競走)

 **Azuma Ryuudou (** **流道 東** **)** \- _Super Skatista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のスケーター)

 **Yui Mushuuden (** **夢秀伝 ゆい** **)** \- _Super Sacerdotisa de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の巫女)

 **Naru Rokumune (** **六宗 成** **)** \- _Super Rugbista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のラグビー)

 **Kanagara Kisaragi (** **衣更着 神長羅** **)** \- _Super Estilista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のファッション)

 **Sadaki Higansha (** **彼岸沙 サダキ** **)** \- _Super Desenvolvimento de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の開発)

 **MarinaP (** **マリナＰ** **)** \- _Super Cosplayer de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のコスプレ)

 **Satte Heisoku (** **平足 撮手** **)** \- _Super Repórter de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の探訪)

 **Honma Iwanai (** **岩内 本間** **)** \- _Super Bióloga de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の生物学)

 **Monrei Kudarou (** **下郎 門礼** **)** \- _Super Mordomo de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の執事)

 **Cherry Shiobana (** **汐華 桜** **)** \- _Super Líder de Torcida de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のチアリーダー)

 **Arato Manji (** **卍 新人** **)** \- _Super Boa-Sorte de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の幸運)

 **Kanata Eino (** **映乃 奏多** **)** \- _Super Pintora Tradicional de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の日本画家)

 **Nagura Enoshima (** **江** **ノ** **島 名蔵** **)** \- _Super ? de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の？？？)

 **Sumire Sen'ya (** **仙也 菫** **)** \- _Super Exploradora de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の冒険家)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

Shijima estava inquieto. Havia passado os últimos quarenta minutos rodando pelo complexo, sozinho, tentando achar uma saída por conta própria. Como bolinhas de gude se chocando constantemente, átomos em fissão nuclear, suas últimas memórias estavam começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Se pudesse, sua cabeça estaria literalmente fumegando de tão estressado que estava. Tudo aquilo era ridículo demais para se acreditar. Não lhe bastasse o fato de estar preso dentro de uma máquina por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ninguém se prestava a lhe dar explicações, incluindo o cínico cara do sobretudo.

Por fim, um urso de pelúcia - sim, era um urso, um metro de altura, "talvez autômato? Muito provavelmente," pensou ele - simplesmente disse sem a menor das preocupações que todos ali, sem exceção, teriam de se matar para sair.

\- Ora, vejam! A princesa finalmente levantou de seu dossel! - havia dito o estranho urso monocromático, sentado sobre um púlpito no palco improvisado no fundo do mal-cuidado ginásio. - Já não era sem tempo! Não podíamos ficar esperando por você o tempo todo, né?

Os outros adolescentes espalhados pela quadra, ou pelo menos a maioria deles, olhava para Shijima com as mais diferentes expressões. Shijima no entanto, não mais os correspondia. Assim que seu olhar se defrontou com a imagem do escuro sobretudo, ele começou a caminhar vagarosamente, como que fincando os pés no chão a cada passo, na direção dele. De punhos apertados, ignorando todos ao redor, que nem meros obstáculos.

\- Ei, seu pestinha cabeça-quente! - chamou novamente o urso, tentando chamar a atenção de Shijima. - Você mesmo, o baixinho! Estou falando com você!

Shijima parou de andar, e notou que o rapaz do sobretudo também havia olhado pra ele de relance. Na verdade, todos os alunos estavam olhando pra ele agora. Inclusive Idaten, que sutilmente havia ressurgido entre eles sem deixar suspeitas.

\- Que diabos é você? - Shijima se virou para ele. - Que lugar é este?

\- Ah... - o urso tinha um tom tranquilo em sua fala, que logo virou um tom choroso. - Esta é a Academia Hope's Peak. Ou o que sobrou dela... - e então voltou para seu tom brincalhão. - E eu sou o seu diretor, Monokuma!

Shijima levantou uma sobrancelha. Os alunos continuavam a observá-lo, calados. O clima pesado e o silêncio ali eram quase tangíveis. Apenas o zumbido de uma máquina distante, o choramingar incontrolado de uma das garotas e o murmúrio de um dos garotos se podiam ouvir.

\- Já que foi um mau aluno e não acordou na hora designada, eu posso lhe dar uma versão resumida do que discutimos aqui - continuou, tão benevolente quanto poderia ser. - É claro, eu não vou deixar isso simplesmente passar. Você vai ser punido por seu atraso!

Monokuma, o urso mecânico, riu. Pelo menos foi o que Shijima cogitou, se é que "upupupupu~" poderia ser interpretado como algo próprio de uma risada. O bicho tinha uma aura tão despreocupada que irritava Shijima a cada palavra que dizia com sua voz caricata.

\- Cada um de vocês está designado a permanecer nesta academia indefinidamente, pelo resto de suas vidas! - ele balançou os braços dramaticamente. - Sua única e remota chance de sair é cometendo um assassinato para com seus queridos colegas, sem ser descoberto! - por fim, Monokuma posou sobre o púlpito, como se estivesse de certa forma orgulhoso do que disse.

Dito isso, a garota choramingando perdeu o controle e começou a chorar ainda mais alto, logo sendo acudida por uma garotinha menor que estava ao seu lado, que tocava nela com o que parecia ser um bastão de purificação. Naturalmente, Shijima permaneceu estático, e não deu atenção. Novo silêncio. Ele se sentia que nem um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

\- Alguma dúvida, Akasa-kun? - o urso levou a mão à boca, pendendo a cabeça levemente pro lado, hesitante. - Antes que pergunte, sim, vocês estão presos, sem chances de escapatória.

Ele não havia notado que, automaticamente, estava com o corpo curvado, como em constante posição de defesa. Olhou em volta - alguns alunos haviam desviado seu olhar dele, parecendo acuados.

\- Vocês - Shijima se virou para eles. - Isso é uma piada, não é? É ridículo, não é? - buscava confirmação, num tom nervoso. Todos permaneciam calados, enquanto Shijima percorria o olhar por eles. Virou-se para olhar o urso outra vez, que continuava rindo, lambuzando-se com um pote de mel como se estivesse se divertindo com a cena.

\- Porque estão parados aí feito bobos?! É só um robô idiota! - Shijima levantou a voz, tentando chamar a atenção de todos. A garota de jaleco a chorar tremia, o que levantou um olhar zangado da dona do bastão que a acompanhava. - Façam alguma coisa! Idaten! - ele gritou, se virando pra ela.

Apesar de ter ouvido o chamado de Shijima, Idaten simplesmente virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando disfarçar que estava sendo chamada.

\- Eu imagino que tenha algo contra mim, Akasa-kun - Monokuma chamou outra vez, parando de rir. - Veja, você parece totalmente incrédulo nas minhas palavras. Talvez um pouco de fé possa fazer você ver!

Monokuma então lançou com suas patinhas o pote de mel aparentemente vazio para sua esquerda, na direção do canto do ginásio. Todos acompanharam o movimento do pote com o olhar, até ele se chocar com algo que estava pendurado na parede. Ouve um burburinho entre os alunos, e Shijima demorou a reconhecer por completo o formato daquilo. O pote se chocou contra o chão, logo acima de uma extensa poça de sangue que Shijima não havia notado. Na verdade, Shijima definitivamente não havia se dado conta daquele cadáver desde que entrou na quadra.

Preso ao que parecia ser uma lâmina de serra circular das que Shijima usava em sua oficina, mas de tamanho descomunal, estava o braço de uma pessoa. E pendendo deste braço, com o impacto do pote, balançava precariamente um corpo humano, já sem sua cabeça, vertendo sangue que escorria pelas paredes e se acumulava no chão, sinalizando, não muito distante do pote de mel, onde a cabeça de expressão indefinida de um garoto tinha ido parar. Não muitos segundos de aparente quietude depois, o braço se parte, deixando a lâmina cravada na parede e o corpo em queda livre até se chocar com o chão, se posicionando na poça precariamente como um boneco de pano, com um repugnante som. Morto.

Shijima estremeceu. Não podia ser verdade. Aquilo... Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de alguma forma. Milhões de possibilidades voaram pela cabeça dele. Aquilo era um corpo de verdade? Que diabos era aquele urso? Quem estava por trás disso? Não era um cadáver. Não podia ser um cadáver.

\- Como podem ver, o Enoshima-kun aqui iniciou um pequeno levante contra a nossa generosa administração, que sou eu, Monokuma - apontou para si, e deu um rodopio - Medidas drásticas tiveram de ser tomadas. Mas é claro, não irá ocorrer a vocês. Por isso estou fazendo esse aviso.

\- Levante? - um garoto que estava lá no fundo do ginásio, aparentemente hesitante, veio se aproximando. Usava um gorro vermelho, um casaco desbotado sobre uma blusa pesadamente estampada, calças incrivelmente gastas e rasgadas e um par de tênis coloridos. Parecia um show de cores ambulante, embora estiloso. - Ele tentou se defender de você e você... - ele tentou expulsar as palavras, como se exigissem esforço. - atirou aquele troço nele!

\- Ora, ora, Ryuudou-kun - Monokuma pôs as mãos atrás das costas. - Achou muito brutal? Sangrento? Classificado para maiores de idade? Devo colocar uma censura? - o urso se jogou ao chão, e rolou pelo palco como uma bola, até se pôr de pé outra vez. De trás do púlpito, agarrou dois grandes retângulos pretos do que parecia ser papel-cartão, e os lançou cerimoniosamente sobre o cadáver do garoto.

Como esperado do bom senso, apenas Monokuma se pôs a gargalhar da cruel piada. Antes que Shijima pudesse levantar a voz outra vez, o urso se deixou continuar.

\- Não fiquem impressionados, seus pestinhas. Se estão aqui, é porque cada um de vocês possui o potencial para fazer pior do que aconteceu com o Enoshima-kun! - ele alisou a própria barriga. - E enquanto estiverem aqui, quero que deem o seu melhor. Eu confio nos talentos de vocês! É pra isso que a Academia Hope's Peak existe!

Que urso nojento. Shijima estava à beira da explosão. Quando notou, já estava tomando impulso para correr até Monokuma. No entanto, sentiu uma firme mão segurar seu colete, impedindo-o de sair do lugar. Monokuma saltou de volta para o púlpito, e acenou para todos.

\- Aproveitem a estadia, e sintam-se em casa! - com um pulo, ele se deixou cair para trás, e desapareceu, deixando o eco de sua voz soar pelo ginásio.

Shijima sentiu que precisava descontar a raiva em algo. Imediatamente. Então percebeu que a mão ainda o estava segurando, e se virou para se soltar, imediatamente dando de cara com nem mais, nem menos que o garoto de cabelo claro, óculos, e sobretudo escuro. Assim que Shijima se virou, ele o soltou, e pôs a mão no ombro do garoto, aparentemente inexpressivo e completamente calmo. Estavam face a face - dessa vez pra valer.

\- Se deseja realmente sair daqui - fitava Shijima fixamente, como se sua íris fizesse contato direto com o subconsciente dele. - Não é simplesmente se jogando em cima daquele urso que você vai conseguir.

Era uma armadilha. Ele era bastante alto, e também convenientemente musculoso. O rosto dele era quase perfeito, de uma masculinidade surpreendente. Os óculos se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu nariz, realçavam os olhos azuis-marinhos, suas arqueadas e bem definidas sobrancelhas, claras que nem seu cabelo espetado e sua densa mas controladamente bem-cultivada barba, que delineava completamente seu queixo e sua boca e-

\- Com licença. - ele pôs as mãos atrás das costas, e como um robô, foi caminhando num passo constante, mas rápido, até sair pelo portão do ginásio.

Aquele contato rápido deixou Shijima imerso numa estranha sensação desde então. Ele parecia uma boa pessoa, afinal. Ele meio que impediu Shijima de fazer besteira. Mesmo assim, a falta de respostas ainda o incomodava, e durante todo esse tempo, todos os dilemas estiveram se conflitando na mente dele de tal forma que já estava começando a se sentir mal. Andando sem parar pelos corredores daquele lugar, abrindo cada porta e verificando cada abertura ou corredor, ele nervosamente mexia no aparelhinho que havia achado no seu bolso, o ElectroID, arrastando o dedo na tela intermitentemente na esperança de que as regras da escola instaladas nele magicamente mudassem de uma hora pra outra.

Ora aquilo se assemelhava a uma escola, ora a uma base científica. Os salões e corredores pareciam ter sofrido algum tipo de estranha mutação em que paredes de metal e concreto se fundiam ou apenas se sobrepunham. O aparelhinho cedido pela escola, de acordo com Monokuma, possuía um mapa, mas era apenas parcialmente útil, visto que Shijima atingiu partes não contidas no mapa, e ocasionalmente, placas ominosas contendo diversos avisos de cuidado, ou que alertavam passantes a não prosseguir apareciam no caminho. Havia inclusive algumas em que se podia ler "Complexo Vitrificado, Mantenha-se Fora". Em determinado momento, não fosse seu aleatório senso de perigo, Shijima teria caído em uma enorme fenda no meio de um mal-iluminado corredor, da qual não podia nem sequer ver o fundo.

Aqui e ali se viam o emblema da Academia Hope's Peak, ou novamente o logotipo do que quer que fosse a empresa "Futuro" estampado em várias das máquinas, que pareciam ser nada mais que sucata espalhada por todo lado - não seria necessário dizer que Shijima achou tudo aquilo um desperdício, e também que saiu coletando pedacinhos de maquinário que achava interessantes, estufando os bolsos com eles. Alguns corredores nem sequer tinham energia, e embora ele pudesse usar sua mini lanterna para navegar com mais facilidade, eventualmente chegava a algum lugar intransponível, como um lance de escadas bloqueado por barras de ferro, elevadores selados, mais fendas de solo instável ou mesmo desabamentos, e era obrigado a retornar.

Imaginou se alguém estava o seguindo, provavelmente para cumprir a regra estabelecida pelo urso, e então acabar com a vida dele ali e naquele momento. No entanto, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Shijima não conseguia se preocupar com isso. Sua vontade de sair se sobrepunha de tal forma a qualquer outro sentimento que imaginou se já estava começando a esquecer do resto. Numa destas em que teve de retornar, finalmente decidiu parar por ali e voltar para o seu quarto, e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta, numa das rotas fora do mapa, esperando encontrar algum tipo de atalho. Embora estivesse cansado, Shijima finalmente sentiu que a caminhada tinha aliviado um pouco seus sentimentos. Eis que, ao percorrer um outro corredor, imerso em seus pensamentos, o garoto foi acordado com uma intimidadora e forte batida no metal.

\- Minha... Medicação. - uma voz rouca, pesada, e estranhamente familiar ecoa fracamente do corredor logo à esquerda. Não demorou muito para que Shijima percebesse de quem era.

Ele cogitou olhar pelo corredor, mas seria arriscado demais. No entanto, teve uma ideia. Puxou um toquinho de câmera que tinha achado no caminho, precariamente plugou alguns fios nessa câmera e no ElectroID e forçou o aparelhinho a mostrar o sinal da câmera. Empurrando com cuidado para que ninguém percebesse, Shijima conseguiu posicionar a câmera no rodapé da parede, dando a ele uma visão clara do corredor pelo ElectroID. Tinha uma resolução terrível, mas foi então que finalmente conseguiu ver - cercado contra a parede, Monokuma era confrontado pelo cara do sobretudo, que mantinha seu grosso braço acima dele, e aparentava ter uma expressão nada amigável. Shijima engoliu em seco.

\- Ora, vamos, não sejamos apressados... - o urso tentou apaziguá-lo. - Se bem que eu poderia usar você a todo vapor desse jeito...

\- Não é pra isso que estou aqui? - muito diferente do seu tom de voz no ginásio, ele falava num tom grave e nada calmo. - Não me explicou porque ELE ainda está aqui. Não era parte do acordo! - ele golpeou a parede de metal outra vez, fazendo o teto tremer.

Shijima estava ficando cada vez mais curioso, embora compreendesse a periculosidade da situação. Se fosse pego ali, não sabia o que poderia lhe acontecer.

\- Higansha-kun, o mundo é feito de negócios, sabe... - o urso, porém, tinha o mesmo ar de palhaço de sempre. - Concorrência existe, e essas coisas...

\- Vá direto... Ao ponto. - ele não parecia conseguir falar com fluidez. A respiração dele parecia pesada.

\- Às vezes alguns produtos são mais vantajosos que outros e... Sua preferência acaba mudando e... - o urso esfregou o pé no chão, talvez para fazer parecer que estava confessando algo que não deveria. Seus movimentos pareciam tão vivos que nem parecia um robô. - Digamos que Akasa-kun se tornou um produto muito mais vantajoso pra mim, e pela metade do preço!

Shijima sentiu seu tato sumir por um milésimo de segundo. Monokuma havia falado dele? Pro cara do sobretudo? Não, não era possível.

\- O que pensa que vai fazer com o Shijima? Do que você está falando?! - Higansha agarrou o urso pela cabeça, levantando-o à altura do seu rosto. Higansha. Esse era o nome dele. Ele sabia quem Shijima era. Seu coração disparou.

\- Ai! Ai ai ai! - o urso gemeu, parecendo aflito. - Está me amassando, Higansha-kun! - haveria um certo tom de prazer na fala do urso...? Não, bobagem. Higansha forçou a cabeça de Monokuma contra a parede, num impacto violento.

\- Anda! Que raios você quis dizer com isso! - falou, com sua voz falhando, mas com um forte rosnado ao fundo. Higansha não estava no seu normal.

\- N-Não preciso mais de você. - o urso balançou os braços, frenético. - O potencial do Akasa-kun é algo que você jamais poderia alcançar. Pode ir embora, se quiser, mas ele agora está na custódia da Academia Hope's Peak.

Shijima não estava entendendo mais nada. Monokuma naturalmente teria como saber de sua identidade, mas Higansha, o garoto do sobretudo... Quem era ele afinal? Shijima não tinha como saber... Uma miríade de pensamentos e perguntas diferentes explodia na cabeça dele como pipoca. Estava difícil raciocinar. Precisava sair dali para não ser visto, mas também queria continuar escutando.

Foi então que Higansha urrou. Desolado e de repente inerte, ele havia largado o urso no chão, e socando a parede mais uma vez, liberou um literal rugido rasgado que ecoou pelos corredores e reverberou em tudo ao redor, fazendo com que até Shijima sentisse a vibração. Distraído, o garoto voltou a olhar pra tela do ElectroID, onde viu Monokuma estender para Higansha um pequeno potinho, que Higansha abriu com ferocidade e rapidamente levou uma cápsula à boca. Monokuma, pacientemente, esperou parado no seu lugar, enquanto Higansha parecia tomar controle de si e a tremer menos, até parecer completamente estável, e respirar normalmente. Havia retornado ao normal.

\- Está melhorzinho? - Monokuma perguntou. Higansha o olhava com uma indiferença sobrenatural. Ficaram parados por alguns segundos assim, embora Monokuma murmurasse baixinho.

Higansha continuou parado, fitando Monokuma misteriosamente. Devagar, ele se virou na direção do corredor, respirando fundo.

\- Ele não vai ser de nenhum uso pra você. - ele murmurou, na sua voz calma e vazia de antes.

\- Não acho que você tenha autoridade para dizer isso, Higansha-kun. Pelo menos não mais! - Monokuma pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto Higansha se distanciava dele. - Veja só, ele não sobreviveria cinco segundos lá fora assim! Upupupupu~

Passos. Higansha se aproximava do corredor. Shijima tinha de dar o fora. Agora.

Em debandada, o garoto desplugou a câmera e zuniu pelo corredor buscando alguma saída. Eis que uma porta que não tinha percebido estava logo ao seu lado, e Shijima agarrou a oportunidade. Entrou e se encolheu num cantinho do apertado cubículo, que parecia ser pelo menos uma despensa, para se esconder. Dum, dum, dum. As botas militares de Higansha ecoavam no metal. Sem sequer perceber movimento ali, ele foi se distanciando pelo corredor, até que seus passos se tornaram inaudíveis.

A respiração de Shijima, no entanto, ainda não havia voltado ao normal. Aquela conversa fez fluir de volta todas as memórias de que Shijima havia se esforçado para esquecer - a simulação repetida, a perseguição que fez a Higansha lá dentro, o corpo do aluno no ginásio e toda essa estupidez de jogo de matança mútua simplesmente não batiam. Quem diabos era Higansha, porque ele o conhecia, e por fim, o que queria com ele? E agora, para tornar as coisas piores, tinha perdido a memória também?

Shijima nunca se sentiu tão desgraçado. Tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele não eram fardo para um garoto como ele levar. O que havia acontecido com sua vida normal, e quando foi que ele perdeu o controle dela? Não sabia responder. Lentamente, ele foi se deixando esses pensamentos se avolumarem, e tão logo, fluírem de dentro dele. Shijima começou a chorar, silenciosamente, mas chorava, ali mesmo. Lentamente chutando as paredes da sala, seus pés faziam surdos sons na superfície do metal, abafando seus fungados. Não muito depois, quando os joelhos da calça dele já estavam molhados o bastante, com um dos chutes na parede as luzes da sala ligaram, e a porta automaticamente se fechou. Shijima levantou a cabeça. Não era uma simples sala - era um elevador. Bingo.

O garoto se levantou, e apertou o botão mais ao topo. Lentamente, o elevador começou a se mover, enquanto Shijima enxugava os olhos. Após pôr aquilo tudo pra fora, ele sentia um certo vigor novo embora não estivesse completamente em paz consigo. Seu pai sempre havia dito que chorar não era necessariamente um sinal de fraqueza, mas apenas uma válvula de exaustão. Seu pai. Agradáveis memórias invadiram a mente de Shijima. Onde estaria ele agora?

O elevador parou, e a porta se abriu sem problemas. Parecia novo aos olhos de Shijima, quando observou melhor. A saída era direta para um corredor, que dava para uma nova porta no seu fim. Era frio lá em cima. Shijima apenas se deixou levar pela curiosidade, e lentamente foi andando até ela. O frio aumentava a cada segundo. Ele se pôs em frente à porta, respirando fundo o ar que vinha lá de fora, fluindo por entre as brechas.

\- Akasa-kun? - uma voz chamou Shijima lá de trás. A voz de brinquedo do urso. - O que está fazendo aqui? É uma área proibida para alunos.

Shijima não se virou para ele. Estava hesitante, sua mão ainda sobre a maçaneta.

\- Não que eu esteja proibindo você de ir... - Monokuma continuou. - Mas como eu já bem disse, não acho que você deveria ver o que tem lá fora... Pelo menos não ainda!

Ele tinha razão. Shijima não queria ver. Já era o bastante por um dia. Seguiu com Monokuma de volta para o seu quarto, sem responder nada do que ele dizia. Estava fraco e abatido. Não queria mais responder pergunta alguma.

Enquanto tentava dormir, a imagem de Mako voltou à mente dele. Por um lado, Shijima sentia uma chama queimar dentro dele toda vez que pensava no pai. Uma chama de esperança, se é que ele poderia chamar assim. Esperança de que poderia sair dali, se reunir com o pai outra vez e sentir seu caloroso abraço de quando voltava para casa.

Outro lado de Shijima, obscuro e pequenino, desejava que, no momento em que ele caísse no sono, o dia resetasse apenas mais uma vez.

* * *

 **15 alunos restantes**

 **Shijima Akasa (** **朱咲 黙** **)** \- _Super Inventor de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の発明)

 **Akira Idaten (** **韋駄天 光** **)** \- _Super Velocista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の競走)

 **Azuma Ryuudou (** **流道 東** **)** \- _Super Skatista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のスケーター)

 **Yui Mushuuden (** **夢秀伝 ゆい** **)** \- _Super Sacerdotisa de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の巫女)

 **Naru Rokumune (** **六宗 成** **)** \- _Super Rugbista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のラグビー)

 **Kanagara Kisaragi (** **衣更着 神長羅** **)** \- _Super Estilista de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のファッション)

 **Sadaki Higansha (** **彼岸沙 サダキ** **)** \- _Super Desenvolvimento de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の開発)

 **MarinaP (** **マリナＰ** **)** \- _Super Cosplayer de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のコスプレ)

 **Satte Heisoku (** **平足 撮手** **)** \- _Super Repórter de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の探訪)

 **Honma Iwanai (** **岩内 本間** **)** \- _Super Bióloga de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の生物学)

 **Monrei Kudarou (** **下郎 門礼** **)** \- _Super Mordomo de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の執事)

 **Cherry Shiobana (** **汐華 桜** **)** \- _Super Líder de Torcida de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級のチアリーダー)

 **Arato Manji (** **卍 新人** **)** \- _Super Boa-Sorte de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の幸運)

 **Kanata Eino (** **映乃 奏多** **)** \- _Super Pintora Tradicional de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の日本画家)

 **Nagura Enoshima (** **江** **ノ** **島 名蔵** **)** \- _Super ? de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の？？？) **[Eliminado]**

 **Sumire Sen'ya (** **仙也 菫** **)** \- _Super Exploradora de Nível Colegial_ (超高校級の冒険家)


End file.
